robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judges
Whenever a battle ended with no clear winner, a panel of three judges would decide on the outcome by scoring each competitor on style, control, damage and aggression. In total, six different judges appeared on the show, all with backgrounds in robotics, electronics or computer science. The judges from the UK series also appeared on various other versions of the show, as they were usually filmed alongside each other in the same arena. In Dutch Robot Wars, the judges were known as the jury. List of Judges For Series 5 and Extreme 1, Martin Smith, Myra Wilson and Mat Irvine cycled throughout, with two of the three acting as judges alongside Noel Sharkey. After this, Wilson left the show, and Irvine, Sharkey and Smith remained in the role until the end of the show's run. Noel Sharkey, Martin Smith and Mat Irvine also appeared as judges for all but one series of the US, Dutch and German wars as they all took place during or after the filming for Extreme Series 1, when those three judges were first put together. The only exception was Dutch Series 1, in which Myra Wilson was a judge instead of Mat Irvine. Judges' Decision A judges' decision would be made at the end of a battle if: *There are a sufficient number of mobile machines such that there is no clear winner(s) *The machines fighting become immobilized at roughly the same time *There is a rule infraction, for example a health and safety hazard or a machine loses drive The four criteria for judges' decisions are style, control, damage and aggression. Of these, damage carries the most weight, with aggression deemed the next most important. *'Style' refers to the way in which the robot entertained the viewers. Best examples of this include Razer's or Mute's self-righting. One would lose points for style if it did nothing entertaining during the battle. Style is judged to be the least important of the criteria. *'Control' refers to how well the robot drove during that battle. Losing points for control includes failing to self-right, or driving into CPZs unnecessarily. Control is the third most important factor in a judges' decision. *'Aggression' refers to how often the robot was on the offensive, not necessarily causing damage. The best example of this is Storm 2 vs The Grim Reaper, where although Storm 2 did not damage The Grim Reaper sufficiently to knock it out, it was on the offensve during the entire battle. Aggression can only be outweighed by damage. *'Damage' refers to the amount of damage inflicted on the other robot as a result of one robot's actions. Best examples of this include Wild Thing against Hypno-Disc, Firestorm 3 vs Razer and Dominator 2 vs 101. Damage is the most prominent factor in a judges' decision. Weighting of Judges Decision Criteria In the arena the robots face each other in a timed fight to the death. If within the allotted time one of the robots becomes immobilised, the other robot will be declared the winner. If neither of the robots have been immobilised our panel of expert judges will declare the winner on a points system using four judging criteria as follows: *DAMAGE. (Weight of 4) 1-5 points x 4 = Score for Damage. *AGGRESSION. (Weight of 3) 1-5 points x 3 = Score for Aggression. *CONTROL. (Weight of 2) 1-5 points x 2 = Score for Control. *STYLE. (Weight of 1) 1-5 points x 1 = Score for Style. The winner will be the robot who has scored the highest number of points if there has been no clear winners. This scoring system gives a fair and unbiased chance for every robot - irrespective of size, weight or power - to win. Close, Notable or Controversial Judges' Decisions Below is a list of judges decisions that were viewed by the Robot Wars Community as controversial, or notable because their closeness, or events that transpired prior to, during, or after the decision. :Note: Robots in italics were deemed immobile at the time of the judges decision, so the decision was never going to put them through. Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Extreme 1 Extreme Warriors Season 1 Series 5 Extreme Warriors Season 2 Series 6 Dutch Series 2 Extreme 2 Series 7 References Category:Judges